The Third Pig
"Pig tales: an animated (and warped!) story of three little pigs named Dudley, Drinky, and Smokey." -- DVD description for the episode Opening Segment '' "''Hmm, 'Son of Dracula.' 'Return of the Son of Dracula.' 'The Son of Dracula's Revenge!' Is that all you can do? Vampire movies! I'm afraid that's not good enough. You'd have to be a bite more versatile to be on the frighting staff of Tales from the Crypt. Oh, hello creeps! As you can see, we've got an opening for a story deaditor. I've been conducting chop interviews all morning. No one seems to get what I'm looking for! Oh well, let's see who's next. Interesting, a brother team. Grimm. I think I've heard of them. This has potential, boils and ghouls. it's a twisted kind of gorytelling about three scaracters you may recognize... at first. It's called The Third Pig." Plot Dudley (voiced by Cam Clarke), Drinky (voiced by Brad Garrett) and Smokey (voiced by Charlie Adler) are three pig brother living in retrospective houses made out of straw, wood and brick. After their homes are destroyed by the Big Bad Wolf (voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait), Drinky and Smokey seek refugee in Dudley's house. While Dudley provides good hospitality, both his two brothers are proven to be irresponsible due to their common addictions. While Dudley is out, the Big Bad Wolf tricks Drinky and Smokey into letting him in before he procceds to violently murder the defenceless little pigs. A horrified Dudley, upon stumbling into the aftermath of the massacre, calls the police who immediately accuse him of slaughtering his brothers before being tried in wolf court as guilty. That night, a depressed Dudley is visited by the ghosts of his deceased brothers who tell him that the Big Bad Wolf is the killer. After escaping with their help, Dudley constructs Frankenpig (also voiced by Brad Garrett), a huge zombie-like pig and instructs him to find the Big Bad Wolf and kill him. Frankenpig ambushes the Big Bad Wolf, drunk from drowning his thirst for the pigs, and rips out his insides before eating him whole. When Frankenpig returns to Dudley, he is put down by him. Unfortunately, this allows the Big Bad Wolf to be revived as he proceeds to beat up and eat Dudley alive as the story irises out. Closing Segment '' "''I don't know about you kiddies, but I was happy to see the Wolf hit one out of the pork. In an hour from now, he'll be hungry again and bacon for more. You'll be happy to know, kiddies, that it looks like that opening I told you about has been filled... once we hammer out a few creative stifferences that is." Trivia * While John Kassir was also credited as the narrator and Cam Clarke voicing the Bailiff Wolf, this episode also features the voices of Corey Burton and Jim Cummings as different characters. * This is the only animated episode in the series where its animation was provided by Nelvana. * The only episode of the "Tales from the Crypt" series to not be based on a story from an E.C. comic book. * Jess Harnell was initially cast as the narrator in a Ringo Starr style voice for this episode. But Joel Silver, although he liked what Jess has done, said it really should be the Cryptkeeper narrating. * This is the series finale. Gallery MV5BNTU2MjkwNWItZmQ2OC00OWUwLWFkZWEtYjVjOTg0MTcwMGIxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg MV5BOGMyYmE1ZGEtNGRjNC00NDFkLWFhYmUtY2RlNWJhMjY0ZmM3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg MV5BNmU2Y2IwMDUtMDlkOS00YjhhLThmNzEtOTdjNGY3NzJkNDAyXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg|Big Bad Wolf MV5BODFmZjFiZjgtNmIyYi00NWQyLWEzNGUtMGE3Zjg3OGZjMDFjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg MV5BMTUyODE2MDY1Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTQ4MTU2MjE@._V1_.jpg MV5BYjNkNTJjMWMtMmFjZS00YjczLWFiMWYtMGU4NjhiYTc1ZjM2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg MV5BZTZlNTE3YmEtMzRmMC00NDhiLWIwM2UtNzQyY2M5NjhiMThkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg MV5BMjVlNTU3Y2UtZDZlNi00ZGIwLWFmYmQtMTViZTA4ZDg3YjdjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg MV5BYTJmNmU3ZGEtZmY4ZC00ODcwLWI2NTgtYzQ3ZjFmOWRkMzlkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg MV5BMjMzZmNmZDctNmU0Ny00ZjQwLThhOGMtYjAwMDAzYzY0MTEyXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg MV5BODc2OWM5YTItMTU5NS00MDQ0LWJiOWQtOGJmNGJlOTQxNWU0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg MV5BODRlYjZhZGQtZWViZS00MzJlLWFkYzMtZDVhM2YwMGRlYTUwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzM4MjM0Nzg@._V1_.jpg Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 7 episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes